Once Upon A Dream
by valenelle
Summary: Jack and Angelica cross paths in a bar in Tortuga.


**A/N + Disclaimer: I own nothing associated to the POTC franchise. **

**Summary: Jack and Angelica cross paths on a bar in Tortuga. **

(Rated M)

_ I hope you'll like this one! _

* * *

**Once Upon A Dream**

* * *

Will he ever get over her? When will he begin his next chapter?

"Hello, Jack."

A crowded bar, but he would find her anywhere, anyhow, in any way. And it so happened as he entered, seeing the very familiar shape of her, moving at the bar, in between leaning over the counter to make herself heard. For a beginning he had stood far away, thinking to pretend not seeing her could turn out to be a great idea. Unconsciously he never realized he was in fact just staring at her, finding his gaze too difficult to leave her.

Like a magnet.

Her fully hair falling absolutely majestically with her proud posture, confident as always. Smirking face and playful look as she surrounded herself with people she knew. She glowed.

When Jack approaches, she does notice him. At first frozen into stone and it quite takes a moment for her to grasp her difficulty in moving.

But his smile is genuine, happy. Aye, happy it what it is.

"Hello, love."

He stands too close. Drawn to her presence, pulled to her as if she in fact reached out for him. For a thought, he wonders if she as usual, will neglect him. Hate on him and push him away.

But she surprisingly does not.

She returns his smile while tilting her head a bit, eyebrow slightly quirking as she tries to figure out how he ended up there.

"Cannot say I'm taken by surprise to find you in Tortuga," she admits.

"Likewise."

It is obvious he teases her, yet he handed her another chance to shoot him away. However she does not this time either. Instead she continues to smile at him. So he decides to push more.

"Where you looking for me?"

She chuckles at this and begins to fumble on his dreadlocks across his chest. "Would I have to look for you, Jack? You seem to find me anywhere anyway."

Now he just smiles.

"Now, once you're here," she begins. "I wanted to…admit, that I want to thank you."

Jack awaits for her to explain. Surely she can thank him for A LOT. But he wants to hear what she precisely has on her mind.

"For saving me. Thank you for saving me," she goes on sincerely.

What the bloody..? Now who is this woman and what has she done to Angelica? He leans to catch a glimpse of a glass behind her, standing empty on the counter. He gets back into her face.

"Now, love. How much have ye been drinking?"

It deserves her rolling eye but she still wears the expression of an amused smile. Quite shyly as if she just expressed her deepest secret, she looks down to the floor and sighs. When she looks back up to meet his eye, he feels something banging in him.

Like a brick hitting him. A wave washing right through him and it pulls him even closer to her. It is insane how a person can be that drawn to another. And it is further worse to understand that there is nothing he can do about it.

She has always been the apple of his eye, the woman who forever remained attractive to him, in a crazy matter. He must touch her, and swallows his cleared throat when he gets to do so. Moving his hand on her jawline. Loud voices coming from drunken people cannot drown her hitched breath. Because he hears her every breath very well.

As he gently moves her head to lean into her ear, he steps further closer to be able to brush his body against hers. "Ye look lovely tonight."

Of course he can lean back, but he lingers a bit longer and moves his hands to stabilize himself by resting against the bar, having her in between. His body never moves, and when he slightly leans back, she ends up face to face with him, a bit closer.

He is about to kiss her.

And she is about to let him.

"Oi, now, would ye get a room?!" Gibbs shouts from across the room.

Angelica swallows and inhales deeply as she straightens her back. She is about to order another one when Jack grabs her wrist to pull her along with him.

"Hey?"

He brings her to a table upon which Gibbs, Scrum and the rest of his entourage sit around. All of them enjoying the evening to the fullest. Many of which barely acknowledge Angelica's presence nor Jack's. Only Gibbs who is busy with women, yet manages a crossed-arm posture to shoot Jack a knowing eye.

"Why would they get a room, mate?" Scrum wonders to Gibbs. "They're barely kissing."

"It's not that," Gibbs bitterly speaks. "But rather disgusting sight to see Jack in this bloody spell she has upon him."

Either way they pretended not to hear, or their bubble simply pushed out any sound not coming from either of them - they never noted Gibbs and Scrum's discussion.

Instead Angelica joins Jack on his chair, straddling him to lay her lower arms to rest on his shoulders, her hands playing in his hair at the back of his head. He keeps massaging her waist and the sight is just intimate.

"I was about to ask you what brings you to Tortuga," Angelica admits. "But I guess there can only be one thing."

His smile is wry, and as he thinks about how it happens that he is in Tortuga, his thoughts switch. To her. What in the world is SHE doing there? If not for the very same reason as for Jack, who is celebrating a major ambush whereof he gained awfully much gold and jewels. He cannot see Angelica in tow of a crew, rejoicing something, aye?

Suddenly he grabs her arms and holds them in place in front of him, wearing a somewhat serious expression. Her smooth grinding on him begins to have its' effect and he needs to regard the question and matter before his will takes over.

"Why are _you_ here, be the question?" He must ask.

There is this jealousy flickering in his eyes, and she surely can see it. Not that it is obvious, but years have taught her all about him, from inside and out as the back of her hand. It brings her smile wry to reflect his previous one, sort of playful, teasing.

She aims to swallow her chuckle. "Just stopped by on my way home."

"Home?"

"Sí, I'm going to Spain for a while."

"So ye just stopped by," Jack frowns. "To what, pick up a don or something?"

Pulling and twisting his dreadlock, she gestures to her motion. "Well, don't I exactly do that?"

This earns a smirk in Jack. As he pulls her arms to his sides, he forces her upper body closer to him. A great view right to her chest and she ends up laughing.

"You do," he speaks and gestures for her to lean down. She halters at his lips, refuses to lean the final part to claim them. It is such a teasing and irritating position for Jack that he slightly squirms under her. For all it matters, he hopes it does not show how desperate he is for her but his body must reveal otherwise or else Angelica's glowing smirk would not appear that smug.

And when she for another time rolls over, grindingly over his groin, he holds back his whine to instead clench his fingers harder into the fabrics of her attire. Whether she is a she-devil herself or an angel, he will probably never understand. In some sorts, she is everything to him regardless of what.

When she suddenly stands up, leaving the warmth of his body, he feels cold. As if something is missing. A part of a piece that belongs right on his lap, to embrace and hold onto - missing. Which makes it obvious that when she pulls his wrist to bring him with her, he has absolutely no restraint in not joining her and let her guide him out of there.

As soon as they go outside into darkness, he is though the one hugging her to his side to have his hand on her lower back protectively. He even turns to the gentleman taking off his coat to slip over her shoulder. Think of that.

But as it shows, this quite happens only with her. Always this watchful eye looking over her, his actions looking out for her and helping her out in any situation where it would ever be needed. In a sense when he thinks of it, it scares him to death. That he, such a tough pirate and legendary person, can be that touchy when it comes to… a woman? Yet whenever he meets her, or just simply achieves the thought and idea of her, he surrenders to the warmth of her aura.

Any person has its' weakness, and while he tended to believe it would be his Pearl, he would deep down know it would be nothing but her. Angelica bloody Teach.

After he has jumped down onto deck of The Black Pearl, he gently assists her down by lifting her. Now he could set her down on deck, but he does not. Taking her by surprise, he swings her right into his embrace as if it would be their wedding night to carry her into his captain's quarters.

Laughing she ends up pushing him down to meet her lips, and barely notices how he kicks his doors open nor how he kicks them close. Only the softness of the mattress as of when he has laid her there to crawl over her.

The rush in his body is overwhelming and her deep kissing only pulls his lips harder against hers. He cannot press any more against her with his body pushing against hers, and with each time he feels her hands brushing against his skin as she undoes his pants, he wonders if he is about to be driven insane.

She is the person he cannot stop kissing, looking intently at, doing everything to hold her gaze. Most of all, going to worlds' ends' to keep her attention. To do everything to have her looking at him, meeting his gaze and wanting him.

His thrusts may linger in desperation but he holds back as much as he can. The sound of her content state, enjoying his every move, does make him want to please further as much as it drives him into pure inner explosion.

When she for a last time, clenches harshly into him with her hands as if she holds on for her life, lips devouring his and legs shaking alongside her inner walls - he cannot take it anymore and lets it go.

For decades passing since their very first meeting, now as he looks at her in the darkness, he again questions:

Will he ever get over her?

No, he does not think so.

He has tried for so many years and he finds it impossible.

Perhaps that is why it is so obvious of what he must do. What he must reveal, for a first and maybe final time for himself, at last. And for her.

That when she stands, pulling back down the skirt of her dress to adjust herself in the mirror, Jack joins her side and himself puts his pants back on in place.

"Don't go."

She meets his eye in the mirror as she fixes her earrings.

"Huh?"

"Stay here, on The Pearl, with me."

Getting her earring in place, she turns around to meet him face to face.

And it is so clear to him this time. Maybe it always was, have been and always will be. But he understands the timing has come for him. So he decides, for once, to join his true veracity.

"Because I love you, aye."

And that would be the start of his next chapter.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: **(Can I tell you guys a 'secret'? You can actually see me in one of Joachim Rønning's latest instagram pictures. Was I starstrucked? - YES!).

**But, back to this one shot - what did you think? Feel free to tell me as I always want to grow as a writer. Until next time! (Btw, your support have been the best throughout the years. I feel so proud to have you as readers and I know I have gone on for this long because of how much I feel connected to you).**

**Thank you.**


End file.
